


closer

by vandoorne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: sometimes, fuji watches eiji sleep in class.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Kikumaru Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppylove7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/gifts).



Sometimes, Fuji watches Eiji sleep in class.

Eiji dozes off every now and then. Fuji cannot bear to wake him sometimes, even though it isn't too difficult to, really. All he needs is a paper ball tossed in the right direction. There's something about Eiji's expression as he's asleep, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, blissfully unaware about his surroundings. It's a little like how he recharges on the tennis court from time to time, but not quite. On court there's a time limit, there's a sense of urgency that he has to _return_. But here, in class? Sure, there's how Hirano-sensei is coming round to look at how they're getting along with their work. A quick look around tells Fuji that their teacher's now at Yoshino's seat, which is at the other end of the classroom, and Yoshino is busy arguing about why her method of solving their calculus problem is correct, so Eiji is still safe. For now, at least. Fuji looks at his own worksheet, satisfied with his answer, and then he goes back to gazing upon Eiji again. Eiji, who is in danger of drooling all over his worksheet now, head resting on his arms. So unguarded.

For a brief moment, Fuji contemplates capturing a photo. It wouldn't be too difficult to pull out his phone to take the shot, except for the noise that it would make. Then again, maybe such moments are best left in one's memories. Eiji, hunched over his desk, sunlight streaming in through the windows, making the redness of his hair look like burning flames.

'Kikumaru!'

Eiji jumps in his seat, knocking his stationery everywhere. ' _Sensei_!'

The look on Hirano-sensei's face is positively _murderous_ as she flips through Eiji's worksheet, still looking like the day it was printed and placed on Hirano-sensei's desk. No name, no working, nothing. 'What have you been doing for the entire lesson?' she demands, waving the worksheet in Eiji's face.

'Ahh, I'm sorry sensei,' Eiji laughs nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

'And _you_ , Fuji,' Hirano-sensei turns to glare at Fuji. 'Kikumaru wouldn't wake up even if you stared holes into his head, shake him awake next time!'

Fuji smiles, serene. So Hirano-sensei had noticed everything, as usual. 'You're right, sensei. I will do better,' he says, nodding seriously.

Hirano-sensei snorts. 'Kikumaru. You'll remain standing for the rest of the lesson. And for goodness sake, _start on your worksheet_.'

'Fujiko-chan,' Eiji groans later on, dragging his feet. Hirano-sensei's class had been their last lesson for the day, and they're on their way to club practice now. 'Why didn't you wake me...'

'You looked like you needed sleep,' Fuji says.

Eiji snorts. He's known Fuji for long enough now to know when Fuji's throwing bullshit at him, and today's not one of those days where he'd let it slide. 'Sensei said you were staring,' he says, and he feels his cheeks heat up just as he says it. 'You were, weren't you?' he asks, tone accusing as he bumps his shoulder against Fuji.

'So what if I was?' Fuji asks. He turns to look at Eiji, eyes no longer seemingly closed like they always are from lightly smiling.

Eiji stops in his tracks, taken aback.

Fuji grins. 'Eiji?'

'Fuji, really!' Eiji huffs, nudging Fuji hard in his ribs.

'What, can't I stare? You looked cute,' Fuji says. This time, his smile is unlike what he usually wears, and it makes Eiji's heart beat a little faster.

'What are you talking about, I'm always cute,' Eiji retorts, flustered.

Fuji laughs. The sound is light and filled with warmth. 'You're right,' he says good-naturedly. He holds out his arm, which Eiji takes immediately. 'Shall we?'

'Let's not be late, I don't want to run laps after standing for forty five minutes during Hirano-sensei's class,' Eiji says, practically dragging Fuji off to the club room.

Fuji smiles, and all is well.


End file.
